


The Melodramatic Despairing of Ultimate Despair (V3 spoilers!)

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also a bit rushed i guess but shrug, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Birthday Party, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Happy Birthday My Angel!, NDRV3 Spoilers, Party, Slight sex mention at the beginning but only slight, Spoilers, Technically crossover ship but not really, Wanted to get it out on time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Junko plans a suprise party for Tsumugi, with Izuru in the background being Izuru.





	The Melodramatic Despairing of Ultimate Despair (V3 spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Its 10 pm and i just slapped despair into every other sentence
> 
> I also havent heard a piece of izurus dialogue in five months so i may of butchered him

_Tsumugi was a simple girl. A bit boring and dull, but charming and twisted and all the right kind of despairing to drag Junko in._

 

_Of course such a hopeless girl planned on spending her birthday almost completely alone, spending most of it sewing up commissions and will unknowingly spend the evening with the wonderfully despairing Junko Enoshima. Then she'll be hopelessly suprised by the party and they'll fucking make out and then actually fuck while Tsumugi's just squirming in despair-_

 

Izuru is staring at her. Junko groans and stops overanalyzing the situation for the time being.

 

"You're thinking about her." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"You do... That when you analyze these minor situations." And Junko opens her mouth to protest before being interrupted. "You're going to attempt to suprise her with a party, it's going to go horribly, but because of you're girlfriend's low standards she'll enjoy it anyways, proving your stressing of this pointless." Izuru says as if reading predictable fanfiction.

 

_Even Izuru Kamukura can't predict the outcome and is stumped by such a simple predicament. Upupupupupu such despair!_

 

"You're still doing it," He dully said as Junko walked away.

* * *

She returned with  ~~cheap dollar store stuff~~ party supplies and a cake.

 

Streamers and that alike would be easy to hang up.

 

Convincing Izuru to go inside a convenience store cake would be difficult, but he had to do it, he was the only non-bitch person in Hope's Peak with black hair and red eyes.

 

Heck, breaking into Tsumugi's dorm was probably the easiest.

 

So thus, decorations were set up as well as lit, Izuru was shoved in a cake, and Junko was waiting for Tsumugi to come home.

 

Though Tsumugi came home to a burning room because lit decorations equals arson.

 

It was perfectly despairing, like making a typo or destroying property.

 

Izuru popped out of a cake nicely and Tsumugi was,

 

Shocked at everything.

 

_Of course dating Junko Enoshima would lead to something like this usually, so it'd be hard to be mad at her, and she did do a hopelessly amazing job at this party. It was so super super super despairingly despairing. So super super super super-_

* * *

Izuru watched the two make-out from afar. He was bored, covered in frosting, and in a burning room.

 

It was an average day of being right.

 

 


End file.
